1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an overhead cam type diesel engine and more particularly, to an overhead cam type diesel engine incorporating unit injectors, which is compact and light in weight, has a simplified construction and is easy to assemble and easy to adjust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art diesel engine making use of the so-called unit injector comprising integrally assembled fuel injection pump and fuel injection valve, the unit injector must be disposed on the cylinder head. The construction of the cylinder head becomes unavoidably complicated and the engine size cannot be reduced easily. In particular, since the unit injector is mounted onto the cylinder head, mechanisms for a fuel injection system and intake-exhaust systems including a rocker arm for actuating the unit injector and those for actuating intake and exhaust valves must be arranged in a complicated manner. Moreover, a link mechanism for interlocking a device for regulating the fuel injection quantity of the unit injector with the unit injector, or the like, must also be provided. For these reasons, it has been difficult to obtain a compact engine. Besides, the number of steps on an assembly line necessarily has to be relatively large, and it also has been troublesome to carry out assemblage and adjustment at the time of an overhaul.
Further, a large number of mechanical components or parts as exemplified by the rocker arms for actuating the intake and exhaust valves and for actuating the unit injector need the feed of a lublicant and hence, a large number of lubricant paths must be provided.